charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Macy Vaughn and Harry Greenwood
The relationship between witch, Macy Vaughn and Whitelighter, Harry Greenwood. 'Throughout the Series' |-|Season 1= ''Pilot They first met when Harry kidnaps the Charmed Ones. He is revealed to be their Whitelighter and gives them a choice to accept their destiny as witches or become mortal humans without any memory of magic intervention. Harry was surprised by Macy's methods to defeat demons with the help of science, but he didn't mind. After destroying Taydeus, Charmed Ones take Spirit Board out and try to see if it works, right away wanting to try to contact with their mother, asking if she is there. It straightaway responds by saying not to trust their new Whitelighter, Harry. Let This Mother Out Macy and her sisters are warned by the spirit of Marisol Vera not to trust Harry and he tries to investigate the demon attack that occurred after the death of Taydeus while the girls are plotting against him. Macy hides from Harry the traces which are found in the laboratory, but she wants to trust him and offers to use the Truth Serum. However, her distrust increases when she finds out that the custodian died sometime after Harry's visiting. In a private conversation, she mixes the serum in Harry's tea. The serum was to be used to determine whether or not Harry was a trustworthy person, but it was instead accidentally given to Niko Hamada, who felt compelled to tell everyone what she thought of them. Later, it is revealed that a spirit was attempting to deceive the girls. Macy believes Harry's words and Harry helps with defeating this imposter demon. Macy and her sisters feel they have lost their mother all over again, as Harry agrees that this demon-fighting business can take its toll on emotions. Harry says he didn't kill the custodian, but whatever the demon left behind had a fatal effect on her. Macy shows him what she found at the lab, he takes the sample with him, saying they now have a shared calendar and witch training starts tomorrow, telling them to be prompt and ready. Later, Harry suddenly teleports in and he tells them that the black blob Macy found is from the Harbinger of Hell. Sweet Tooth Harry begins to make magic simulations for training the Charmed Ones when the girls appear to have problems. He was unhappy due to the fact that Macy keeps getting in her own head. In the end, Macy reveals that she’s a virgin and this fact surprises for Harry and her sisters. Whitelighter and the Charmed Ones discover that Angela Wu is the Harbinger and later they attempt to capture it by binding it with a spell that fails because of Maggie. Despite Harry’s warning, a very desperate Mel uses a dangerous spell from their simulation. The spell takes Angela down but knocks Macy out, though luckily, Harry is able to heal her right away. Exorcise Your Demons When Harry realizes that Angela Wu can be saved, he takes the side of Vera sisters and he pleads with Charity Callahan to trust too. After saving Angela, Macy and her sisters make fun of Harry, as they realized that something was going on between him and Elder Callahan. He goes off topic and says that they defied orders from the Elders, meaning there will be consequences for their actions. Other Women '''TBA' ''Kappa Spirit Macy claims to have seen a suspisious mark on Galvin Burdette, after realizing that Summer is not a succubus. Maggie is unable to see the mark, but Macy sees it everytime Galvin lifts his shirt up. While Macy was at work, Galvin mentions something about a party, and she invites herself in knowing that Summer will be there. From there, Macy fails at baking a pie, and Harry is invited to accompany her, bringing a British snack. Out of Scythe '''TBA' ''Bug a Boo '''TBA' ''Jingle Hell '''TBA' ''Keep Calm and Harry On '''TBA' ''Witch Perfect '''TBA' ''You're Dead to Me '''TBA' ''Manic Pixie Nightmare '''TBA' ''Touched by a Demon '''TBA' ''Switches & Stones '''TBA' ''Memento Mori '''TBA' ''Surrender '''TBA' ''The Replacement '''TBA' ''Source Material '''TBA' ''Ambush '''TBA' ''Red Rain '''TBA' ''The Source Awakens '''TBA' |-|Season 2= ''Safe Space '''TBA' ''Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead '''TBA' ''Careful What You Witch For '''TBA' ''Deconstructing Harry '''TBA' ''The Truth about Kat and Dogs '''TBA' ''When Sparks Fly '''TBA' Gallery Hacy-Friends.gif Trivia *Macy was the first person that orbed along with Harry in the series. *It was hinted throughout the latter half of the first season that Harry has feelings for Macy. **In "The Source Awakens", Macy unwittingly hears Harry's thoughts during her brief stint as the The Source of All Evil. Whatever she hears seems to make her a little uneasy and when she reveals to Harry that she can read thoughts now, he seems self-conscious but neither of them directly address what she heard. Later on, after the Source's power has been removed from her, the two of them are briefly alone together in the cemetery. Harry informs her that it's a "gross violation to read her Whitelighter's private thoughts" to which Macy asks if he'd like to discuss what she overheard. Harry seems to consider this for a moment before telling her they should just pretend it never happened. *It has been revealed in the second season that Harry indeed does have feelings for Macy, and also heavily implied that Macy has feelings for him. **In "The Truth about Kat and Dogs", Mel and Maggie Vera go looking for Macy's journal in attempt to discern what their sister desires. When they find a drawing Macy's done of Harry, Mel and Maggie realize that Harry is, in fact, Macy's "secret desire" as well as the thing she also dreads and denies herself. This is confirmed when they perform the Absum Veri Spell over the drawing of Harry and the spell works. Later, Harry informs Mel and Maggie that he believes Macy is not in any danger at the moment because his Darklighter, Macy's captor, has feelings for her. When Mel asks Harry how he knows that, Harry admits he knows because he has feelings for Macy as well. See also *Mel and Harry *Maggie and Harry Category:Friendships Category:Pairings